littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Empire/@comment-193.227.174.8-20120225203931/@comment-4871007-20120226092235
No there is no other way to get weapons. The point is as follows (unless you plan to spend RL $$$), you are limited to how much Mojo you can aquire by level 25. By level 25 you are able to "win" the pieces you cannot buy. No matter what the end game is where it will become the hardest to level and win Arena battles fast and keep progressing. Winning Arena battles at high levels means experience, which you need a lot of to advance AND spins on the wheel which is the only way you can win the end game Armor. Before level 25, your primary focus is "how can I level as fast as possible". Your hero having less uber equipment is not as much of as a factor as spell choice purchases. No matter what, you will win equipment. The mid game equipment is available to be won. As you level in your teens and early twenties you will win peices. Yes there is luck involved. For example, from level 12 - 25, I have won the mid game helm over 6 times now. Wrist piece 4 times, belt 5 times. In fact, I have won the entire outfit available, every piece at least one time. This mid game set is suitable to level with even for a Behemoth, which I play. What are the factors that I feel allow me to level fastest from 12 to 25? Spells. Having the proper spells as soon as you are able to use them is critical. And past level 25, you need to win just about every arena battle you enter. I never have felt my equipment has been important like the spells are. The most important thing to me on equipment is "increases spell cooldown". You will never replace your end game spells and they are incredibly expensive to buy along with the rings. You need 600 Mojo just for the two rings I use. You need 90, 240 and 600 for the 3 spells I use. Add a white column or two to help you have a proper speed population and you are going to need to spend 1500 Mojo to have the ideal level 25 setup. To buy the Tier 3 Behemoth set would cost 1500 to 1800 depending on weapon choice. Buying the Tier 2 Behemoth set would cost 130 total. But you will win a full set of Tier 2 during your leveling. So I look at buying Tier 2 armor/weapon and buying anything but end game spells as a waste of Mojo that could have allowed you to get end game spells as fast as you are allowed and dramatically changing your ability to level and win spins that you need to get the Tier 4 Armor that you could never buy. Again, i am talking about playing on the budget of the game with the thoughts that you will never spend RL $$$ on Mojo. Mojo income: Start with 30, make about 100 as quest rewards, perhaps 20 more from daily quests where you actually complete them all along with the odd time of consecutive logins. Also you will win some as you level from 1 to 14, likely 50 on arena win/spins. Now you are level 14 and making a level per day if you are good at playing/leveling. So perhaps 12 more days until 25. Average about 20 Mojo per day from spins at this point. Daily quests and C logins during this period, plus finding a few random drops, maybe 20 more Mojo. You are looking at only having the ability to make 450 to 500 Mojo by level 25 on average. Now you can see, if you are not going to ever spend RL cash on this game, then you must look at Mojo as a highly valuable resource that is going to matter incredibly when you are high level and most of the arena fights are against active and decked out players and extremely different than the "leveling years". I also will throw out a plug to Camel Games. The game is good. Many good games cost money. Many online games actually cost a monthly subscription. If you spend $20 on this game, you are essentially paying for the game. I do not look at spending $20 to $50 on a game I play and love and want to play as "buying uber". I am paying for the game and supporting its development. Nor will spending this amount and getting 600 to 1600 additional Mojo make you uber god. Spending $500 on Mojo will. But by paying for the game is this sense and getting this additional Mojo will put you at a place along with your careful investing of the Mojo and still not wasting a drop at a place where you have your 3 end game spells and two decent rings and can level and compete and try and win end game Tier 4 armor. Lastly, you need to undertand that from level 14 to 25, the most important factor in leveling is how you do it and your knowledge of the game. Not your Hero and his uber equipment unless you spend $500 or more and even then...Your Arena "lineup" and your build setup to churn and burn effectively is far more important than the Hero having some Tier 2 pieces earlier than when you win them. There is a reason I laugh EVERY time I see someone with a knight on the battlefield. I laugh even harder when those Knights have a priest behind them. There is a reason I laugh when I check someones Empire past level 14 and they do not have the maximum allowed barracks built. If you are not winning 90% of your Arena battles past level 14 and able to hit the "refresh wall" every day within a few hours of playing non-stop, then you do not know what you are doing and need to rethink things. Long article, I should have made it a blog, but I am trying to help without just saying "do this, do that, win, win, win"